


【三盾一冬】美梦

by FangYang



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangYang/pseuds/FangYang
Summary: 巴基从来对史蒂夫的要求毫无拒绝的能力，无论是哪一个史蒂夫，他们都犹如巴基生命中的阿喀琉斯之踵，是他内心最柔软深处的致命软肋。史蒂芬说：“我爱你，巴基。”，史蒂夫说：“我会一直陪着你直到世界的尽头。”，罗杰斯说：“我们结婚吧。”，巴基只能够、也只能遵从他的内心说出“好的，我也爱你”这种普通的情话来。





	【三盾一冬】美梦

**Author's Note:**

> 三盾一冬/狮盾+二战盾+芽盾x冬 4P/舔穴口交/双龙  
> 注：狮盾-罗杰斯 二战盾-史蒂夫 芽盾-史蒂芬

巴基觉得这一定是在梦中，不然，怎么会有三副一模一样英俊而迷人的面孔出现在他的眼前？

耀眼的阳光跃过那些金色的发梢，悄悄地落入他的眼中，而他眨了眨眼睛，三个人影并不是他模糊的视野所制造出来的幻影，面前依旧是确确实实的来自美国队长们的面孔。

——不，不能说完全是一模一样的，这些熟悉极了的面孔从年轻坚毅到如今的稳重成熟，却无一不是数次徘徊于他最无法割舍的美好记忆里，从往至始永远陪伴在他的身边直到世界的尽头——那都是属于巴基·巴恩斯的史蒂夫·罗杰斯啊。

他太想要落泪了。巴基再次眨了眨发红的眼睛，来自记忆深处的深情与想念带来了一种甜蜜的情感，而史蒂夫们马上紧张地围了上来，他们七嘴八舌却只担心着面前的独一个人：“巴基，怎么了？你还好吗？”

“我没事。”巴基露出一个安抚的微笑，而长着大胡子的史蒂夫——为了分辨，暂且将这个拥有最迷人气息的美国队长称呼为罗杰斯吧，他弯下腰来，将爱人温柔地拥入他结实的怀中，一边吻着对方柔软的甚至还带了点奶味的香甜发梢，一边开口，“巴基是不是太想我了，这次出任务回来晚了一点，抱歉。我也很想你。”

“巴基明明比较想我才对。”还未等巴基回话，站在另一旁的穿着二战时期蓝色紧身衣的鹿角美国队长——拥有“全美情人样貌”“最具史蒂夫气息”的史蒂夫握住了他的手，年轻的金发男人身上带了点成长的坚毅，“巴基，巴基。”

巴基一下子被逗得笑出声来，他实在是不知道该如何回复这两位幼稚如孩童一般的爱人，只好抬头，于是便望见了站在角落里默不作声的只是带着依恋看着他的小豆芽菜体型的史蒂夫，或者说是史蒂芬。

他朝小史蒂芬招了招手，男孩便走了过来对他露出一个温和又好看的笑容。这个只停留在久远的最无虑的少年时期记忆中的爱人如今真实地半蹲下来，将脑袋轻轻地靠在他的大腿上眷恋地磨蹭着，从喉咙里发出闷闷的声音，“是你吗？巴基？”

“一直是我。”巴基低下头去，让史蒂芬将脸蛋朝向他，然后他轻柔地将甜甜的吻印在了对方的唇上。

只有同为史蒂夫的自己才会知道史蒂芬并不如表面上的最害，他不过是假装得乖巧懂事，实际上满肚子“坏水”，来引诱得巴基将满腔爱意全放在他的身上，而现在也是如此。史蒂夫和罗杰斯不满地哼出声了，即便如此，他们也无法拆穿史蒂芬的把戏，因为史蒂芬就是年少时的自己，史蒂夫和罗格斯同样也有着实实在在作为史蒂芬的这一部分碎片。

史蒂夫大抵还是过于“正直”，而罗杰斯则直接将手从巴基柔软的羊毛布袍下伸了进去，抚上了他被自己揉弄得日渐胀大的胸脯，作为最熟悉的爱人，他自然知道哪儿是巴基的敏感点。

果不其然，巴基一下子软了身子，脸红红地靠在了他的怀里，嘴里吐出的却不是指责而是软绵绵毫无攻击力的话语：“你干嘛呀？”

他带着蜜糖味儿的语气更像是在无意识的撒娇，罗杰斯已经不是当年那个傻乎乎的榆木脑袋的男人了，他像只忠实的大金毛似的用毛茸茸的胡子蹭着巴基的侧脸，留下一个又一个湿漉漉的吻，而手上的功夫也并没有停下，他将对方柔软的、有些微微凸起的饱满胸部抓在手里不断地亵玩着，色情地挤压出一个个淫靡的形状，被疼爱多次的乳肉从指尖溢出，许久未见光的白皙皮肤被按压出红色的印痕，巴基喘息着，敏感的乳头又被罗杰斯恶劣地捏起来，扯拉后又戳弄进红褐色的乳晕里，可怜的小红点似乎都已经开始颤抖起来，而紧跟着凑过来的年轻的史蒂夫将他的布袍扯了下来。

年轻的美国队长虽然会在床事中偏为“中规中矩”，但巴基动情的呻吟声让忙于战事、许久未同他亲热的史蒂夫决定不在禁锢住自己的欲望。白嫩的胸脯暴露在大片的空气之下，而他将脑袋凑了过去，咬住了另一边未被疼爱的乳尖。挺立的硬硬的小乳头被男人熟悉地啃咬舔弄着，快感像电流似的顺着胸前流遍了全身，巴基小小声地呻吟起来，然后抱住了史蒂夫的脑袋，刚才在瓦坎达草原上摸过带着水珠的青草的手指插入了金色的头发中，将他更加拉向自己的胸前，温柔地摩挲着。

史蒂夫用牙齿慢慢地将乳粒叼了起来，细细地啃咬着，仿佛有一种势必将他玩弄得浑身酥软的念头。事实上巴基也是如此了，罗杰斯将他的耳垂卷入口中，湿漉漉的舌头模仿着性交的动作在耳孔中进进出出，呵出的热气与低沉性感的闷哼声将他勾得更加动情，而处于他身后的罗杰斯的巨大肉棒正隔着一层裤子不断向他没有穿裤子的屁股蹭动着，他感觉自己可能是湿了，也可能不是，但他没法好好思考了，因为史蒂夫将他的乳头吃得津津有味，甚至还发出了令他脸红的水声。他只能软着身子靠在背后男人温热宽大的怀中，任由这两位爱人在为他做足玩弄的前戏。

一直没有动作的小史蒂芬走上前来，巴基的布袍已经松松垮垮地挂在了腰间，而因为情动而挺立的性器将布块顶起一个小小的帐篷，分泌出的粘液将小小块的布料濡湿了，史蒂芬眼神暗了暗，他伸出手抚上了巴基结实的大腿，手法色情地摩挲着内侧的软肉，他说：“腿张大点。”

巴基从来对史蒂夫的要求毫无拒绝的能力，无论是哪一个史蒂夫，他们都犹如巴基生命中的阿喀琉斯之踵，是他内心最柔软深处的致命软肋。史蒂芬说：“我爱你，巴基。”，史蒂夫说：“我会一直陪着你直到世界的尽头。”，罗杰斯说：“我们结婚吧。”，巴基只能够、也只能遵从他的内心说出“好的，我也爱你”这种普通的情话来。

于是现在的巴基乖乖地将腿张开得更大，史蒂芬露出一个满意的笑容，他握住巴基的性器颇具技巧地揉弄按压着，将自己平日里脑海中想着巴基模样自慰的技巧全数用在了对方的身上。他毫不意外地听见巴基更加粗重的喘息，然后顺着根部摸到了臀缝之间，湿润的已经分泌出肠液的后穴颤巍巍地吮吸住他纤长的手指。

史蒂芬喘着粗气抬起头去吻他，巴基低下头来，由着十七岁穿着老式背带裤的男孩将他吻得迷迷糊糊。唾液湿漉漉地交换之下，是史蒂芬的手指慢慢地抵住他的后穴，顺着湿滑的粘液送进了他接纳过史蒂夫·罗杰斯巨大性器无数次的熟软的穴道内。

史蒂芬的手指沾了点冰凉的润滑液——巴基也不知道为什么小木屋的床头边会有这种东西，也许是罗杰斯留下的，但却没有避孕套——因为他和对方都不喜欢有一层隔阂的性事接纳，即便现在的避孕套材料已经很薄很薄，但也比不上肉体的直接触碰来得舒爽。

冰凉的手指被习惯于抽插的穴肉湿湿软软地包裹住，而混合着肠液与润滑液的扩张使得这场抽插中带上点儿黏糊糊的水声，巴基被玩弄得面红耳赤，全部的呻吟声被史蒂芬温柔地吻入了口中，一阵阵的快感笼罩了他。

巴基觉得自己快要变成一个专属于史蒂夫·罗杰斯的性爱娃娃了，鼻尖充溢着只属于这个男人令他情动的味道，史蒂芬吻着他、手指在他湿热的后穴内搅动抠挖，曲起的平日里只会拿着画笔的手指顶过他每一个敏感点，而史蒂夫在舔玩着他饱熟的乳肉，唾液遍布在红通通的胸脯上，亮晶晶的水光描绘出一幅淫靡的画面来。身后湿哒哒的双臀之间是已经解开作战服的罗杰斯用火热的肉棒上下蹭动，巨大的龟头数次蹭过他被史蒂芬玩弄的小穴，也许这个湿黏的性器还蹭过了史蒂芬的手指。

他被包围在史蒂夫们的中间，后穴内涌出了一股湿漉漉的透明粘液，他甚至能嗅到属于自己的味道，这太淫靡了，而巴基却没法好好思考，他满脑子只剩下被史蒂夫们玩弄得高潮迭起的巨大快感。

纤长的手指在软热的穴肉内壁上转动抠挖，甚至还轻轻地扯拉，巴基猛地抬高了呻吟的声音，而习惯于接纳的嫩肉配合史蒂芬的抽插而收缩着，动情的后穴内流出了一股股湿漉漉的粘液，全然已经为接纳更大的填满而做好了准备。

史蒂芬将手指抽了出去。巴基扭动了一下身体，后穴突如其来的空虚使得他有些难受，于是身后的罗杰斯配合地将他的身体往下挪了挪，让他更好地靠在了自己的怀里，同时把双腿张得更大。

巴基以为史蒂芬是要来操他了，然而那个布鲁克林的小豆芽却是蹲下了身子，然后将脑袋凑近了他的臀间，舔上了那个通红的带着水光的漂亮小穴。

“史蒂夫……唔！”巴基声调猛地拔高了，他抑制不住自己流出了生理性的泪水，然后被罗杰斯温柔地吻过他的眼睛和颤动的睫毛。史蒂芬对着小穴颇有技巧性得舔弄起来，从周围一圈轻轻地用舌头扫过，再将舌尖探入敏感而嫩热的肉穴内模仿性器的抽插而吮吸着。

敏感的下体处被心爱的男人，或者说现在已经是丈夫了，仔细地舔弄着，涌出的热液被史蒂芬毫无顾忌地吞入口中，内壁上巨大的快感和酥麻的痒意仿佛被放大了十几倍，巴基小小声地尖叫着，他喊“不要、史蒂夫、别”，然而却没能阻止到男孩的动作，他的双手被罗杰斯温柔却紧紧地抓住，胸前又是史蒂夫的毛茸茸的脑袋，他只能够无力地躺在罗杰斯的怀里，抬起的双腿都在微微颤抖着，他更不敢将腿搭在瘦弱的史蒂芬身上，但却只能发出情不自禁的呻吟。

七十年前布鲁克林的史蒂夫并不是什么傻小子，他更会把巴基玩得酥软流泪，然后对他交付出了整颗真心，直到现在与永远。

史蒂芬终于放过了他，香甜的粘液布满了巴基被亵玩得一塌糊涂的下体，他的双腿还在颤抖，而后便被罗杰斯按着腰翻转过来，呈现一个跪趴的姿势。巴基的嘴巴对着的是史蒂芬被顶起一个巨大弧度的下体，微微塌下的腰窝被史蒂夫慢慢地抚摸着，而他湿透了还在流着水的后穴蹭上了是罗杰斯火热的肉棒。

罗杰斯不容拒绝地开口：“我先操你。”

而后他在另外的两个自己紧紧的目光注视之中，坚定地握住自己滚烫胀大的性器抵住了那个不断收缩的穴口，他再也没心思像以往那样上下滑动来逗弄巴基，早在刚刚听见巴基被舔穴时的带着哭腔的叫声时他就硬得快要爆炸了，于是现在那根表面露着青筋的肉棒直直地、狠狠地往巴基柔热的体内插了进去。

“唔…！”被填满与被紧紧包裹的巨大快感让两人同时闷哼出声。罗杰斯挺腰狠狠地撞击着这个被玩弄得颜色熟红的肉穴，巨大的囊袋撞击在巴基白嫩的大腿内侧发出啪啪的响声，性器和小穴相连处流出了更多气味香甜的粘液。被操得红肿的穴肉紧紧地按压着火热的性器，巨大的肉棒往更深的地方顶弄而去，有好几次巴基甚至都觉得自己的小腹被对方顶起了一个小小的弧度，他的下身被罗杰斯抽插得不住耸动，他放声呻吟，好在瓦坎达的小木屋旁并未有人居住，不然大家都能听见巴恩斯中士被美国队长操得放浪的叫声——这实在是太令人羞耻，而巴基翘起的屁股却不知疲倦地朝男人肉棒上蹭来蹭去。娇嫩的内壁吸附着不断胀大的肉棒，他甚至能通过后穴感觉到罗杰斯肉棒上的青筋勃起，而冠状的头部次次擦过自己的敏感点，巴基觉得自己淫乱极了，求着丈夫更深一点、更用力一点，把他操坏也没有关系，他的哀求仿佛是最有力的催情药，罗杰斯大开大合地将他操得泪流满面，喉咙里发出呜呜的甜腻的哭叫声，他整个人不住地颤抖，叠起来的阵阵快感使得他再也忍不住地射了出来。

“史蒂夫…呜……”他无力地趴在床上喘息着，身前大概是被白浊弄得一塌糊涂，腿还颤抖着被罗杰斯握在腰上，男人的动作逐渐放慢下来，体贴地让他在高潮的巨大快感中慢慢地平复着，而一旁的史蒂夫和史蒂芬则凑过来一起吻他。

三人湿润的舌头纠缠在一起，他甚至不清楚自己在吻着谁和谁，唾液从合不拢的嘴边滴落下来，牵起一根细细的银丝，史蒂芬和史蒂夫满怀爱意的吻着他，他闭着眼睛，生理性湿漉漉的泪水从他脸颊旁滑落到嘴边，而后又被温柔地舔去。

片刻后，罗杰斯在大力操弄他之前就着肉棒还埋在他体内的姿势将他狠狠地又翻了一个身，他被圆润的还插在深处的龟头研磨得尖叫出声，他还在呜呜地喘息着：“史蒂夫……别！”

巴基的求饶在情事中的罗杰斯看来无异于喊他再快点的催情话语，罗杰斯狠狠地用肉棒蹭过他红肿内壁上的每一个凸起，在将巴基翻过来呈仰卧的姿势后，他握住对方的脚踝将两条修长结实的长腿往外掰得更开，露出了对方被他插得通红颤抖与性器紧密连接的小肉穴，然后他沉声说：“巴基，听话，把你的屁股掰开点。”

巴恩斯中士在面对美国队长的要求时只有乖乖照做的份，于是他还被泪水迷蒙了双眼时，已经听话地抱住自己的两瓣被撞击得发红的小屁股，向外拉扯着露出更多的穴肉，他迷茫却又色情极了的动作让一旁的史蒂夫更加兴奋了。于是这个还处于古早时候的二战队长在罗杰斯的示意之下松开巴基柔软的嘴唇，走到了“自己”的身边。

硬挺的性器从不同角度一次又一次操来湿软嫩滑的穴肉，湿漉漉的肠液被操弄得噗嗤作响，高潮过后的小穴敏感极了地颤抖着，嫩热的内壁将激烈进出的肉棒包裹得更加密实，罗杰斯在这巨大的刺激之下也忍不住闷哼了一声，他抬手狠狠地抓住巴基的臀瓣拍打了一下，咬着牙警告道：“不许挤我。”

巴基呜咽着说我没有，而罗杰斯却不管不顾地继续在他汁水淋漓的穴道内进出着，史蒂夫则脱下了他的裤子，他紧紧盯着那个被操得散发着熟透了的气息的红肿小穴，然后扶着自己顶端早已分泌出粘液的肉棒在这个不断吞吐着紫红色性器的穴口上磨蹭着。

罗杰斯同年轻的自己交换了一个眼神，而后便在操弄的过程中，一边用力地朝着巴基前列腺上敏感点戳弄着，一边伸出手抚摸上两人湿热黏糊的交合处，一根因长年作战而带着薄茧的手指从被撑得满满当当的穴口内挤了进去。

“别……史蒂夫…你已经够大了……”巴基软声向他求饶，但是他这个软绵绵的诱人的声音并未能持续多久，因为史蒂芬——这个瘦弱的男孩已经脱了他的背带裤，将他与自身体型不符的巨大性器顶在了巴基被吻得通红的嘴边。

圆润的龟头蹭过了他还沾着唾液的嘴唇，巴基委屈地抬眼看着史蒂芬，而后仍是乖巧的将这个沾染着雄性气息的性器含入了口中。性器的头部很快地被巴基的唾液濡湿了，虽然它早就因情动而分泌出了大量的前列腺液，他尽可能地将这个体积可观的巨物全部吮吸进来，而后史蒂芬便忍不住按着他柔软的棕色长发的脑袋挺腰一顶，巴基反射性地干呕一声，而后性器便压迫进入一个柔嫩紧致的内部，史蒂芬粗喘一声，但巴基只是重重地咳嗽了几声，含着他的性器温柔地抬眼看他，那美丽的绿色眼睛仿佛在安慰他说“没关系”。

而另外两个史蒂夫并没有那么温柔了，二战时期的史蒂夫马上指责他：“小豆芽，你能不能温柔一点？”

史蒂芬只是抬眼瞪他：“别忘了，你也是我，你现在的动作可没有温柔到哪儿去。”

的确是了，史蒂夫和罗杰斯的动作跟史蒂芬比起来并没能算得上有多体贴温柔。罗杰斯一边用滚烫极了的龟头将层层软肉操得松软开来，一边慢慢地往这个娇嫩的后穴里添加着手指。巴基被巨大的快感逗弄得后穴不断收缩，吐露出更多的湿哒哒的粘液，而他的呻吟声全部被史蒂芬的肉棒堵在了喉咙里，只能发出模糊的哼叫声。

这实在是太过淫乱了。巴基想，但这都是他深爱着的史蒂夫，他愿意献上他的一切。

在后穴内终于可以吃得下一根肉棒以外的三根手指之后，罗杰斯终于放慢了猛烈抽插的速度，示意史蒂夫将他的肉棒放进来。另一个同样火热的肉棒蹭过罗杰斯的手指，磨过巴基湿软的穴口，坚定地往甬道内插了进去。

紧致红肿的穴口似乎被撑到了最大，巴基的脸色瞬间变得有些发白，他强忍着不让自己痛呼出声，但是仍旧是没法经受住这令人落泪的痛意，他声音都低了下去：“好疼……史蒂夫……史蒂夫……”

史蒂芬将埋在他口中的肉棒抽了出来，低头轻柔地吻他。缠绵的吻夺走了巴基几分的注意力，而罗杰斯又伸手去慢慢地抚摸他有些疲软的肉棒，一同的动作将巴基停留在痛意上的感观转移开来，史蒂夫慢慢、慢慢地将肉棒顶开软肉，插到了底。

被撑到极致的穴口紧密地包裹着两根滚烫的肉棒，肉棒的一侧是娇嫩湿热的肉壁，而另一侧是布满青筋的同样滚烫极了的肉棒。两侧都被密实挤压着的快感实在是太激烈了，两个史蒂夫尽可能温柔地抽插了一会儿，待看到巴基脸上逐渐失神，史蒂芬又将肉棒重新插回了他的口中时，他们终于忍不住用力抽插了起来。

两根肉棒快速交替着全数拔出来又狠狠地插到了最底，而后又变成同时抽出然后一起顶在同一个凸起的肉块上。巴基被肉棒堵住的嘴唇间泄出了几声模糊的尖叫，他仿佛已经完全成为了美国队长们的小肉洞，全身都被堵住插得湿漉漉的，电流般酥麻的快感席卷了他的全身，他浑身不断颤抖着，被两根肉棒操得啪啪作响。

史蒂夫和罗杰斯一人握住巴基一边的屁股，然后将他抬起，又狠狠地放手将他钉死在两根巨大的肉棒上。两个男人猛烈的动作将巴基操得仿佛要昏过去一般，他只能被固定在两根性器之上，一耸一耸地随着抽插的动作起伏，他再也没办法好好含弄史蒂芬的肉棒，他流下唾液与眼泪，无声地尖叫，然后吞入两根肉棒，再到颤抖着射到史蒂夫和罗杰斯的身上。

持续高潮时的后穴紧紧箍住两根肉棒，直至内壁的软肉与它们紧密无缝，濡动的穴肉让两位史蒂夫决定不再忍耐，他们齐齐射在了巴基的小肉洞里，过多的白浊从旁边的肉缝中挤了出来，而更多的微凉的精液则是填满在巴基的肚子里，小腹被内射到微微股起仿佛是有了两三个月的身孕。

而史蒂芬也在巴基嫩热的口腔内射了出来。一半的精液从巴基的嘴边流了出来，剩下的被他咽了下去，而另一半则抽出来色情地射在了他好看的脸庞上、睫毛上、甚至还有点点染在了棕色的头发上。

巴基似乎还处于持续强烈的高潮之中，他小声抽泣，然后被三个史蒂夫抱在了怀中，泪水和哭声一同被吻去了。

 

巴基醒来的时候还有些恍惚，他不知道方才发生的一切到底是一场梦，还是真实存在的时空旅行。

他刚一动身，身后便传来被顶弄的异样——巴基回过头去，那个大胡子的罗杰斯——现在可以只称呼他为史蒂夫了，因为只有一个史蒂夫躺在他的床上，并且巨大的肉棒还埋在他被昨晚被这个任务结束回来的男人操了一夜的后穴中。

史蒂夫藏在毛茸茸的大胡子下的脸庞对他露出一个好看的笑容，他说：

“早上好，巴基，要来做一下晨间运动吗？”

 

Fin.


End file.
